


Morning After

by Dreaming_of_Fairys



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lots of blushing, M/M, Morning After, Teasing, Yaoi, dorks being gay, otp: nightlight, sting x rogue, stingro, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Fairys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as it sounds. Stingue morning after their first time~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sound_Of_Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/gifts).



> Here you go liiinaunlimited~ Thank you for being such a great tumblr big sister~ I <3 you. I hope you like this little oneshot/drabble~
> 
> Paring: Stingue
> 
> Rating: T for implied sexual themes
> 
> Summary: Basically just dorks being gay af in their first morning after

Rogue groans as sunlight hits his eyes, his eyelids feeling ridiculously heavy. His eyes fall on the blonde sleeping soundly beside him, the white sheets covering him from the waist down. Rogue feels a furious heat rise to his cheeks at the sight of a dark mark standing out against the tanned skin of Sting’s neck, as well as the long, red nail marks decorating his back.

Rogue had been so exhausted he had almost forgotten what had transpired the night before. It all flooded back to him now, Sting’s hot breath on his skin, his fingers and hands moving from seductively light to arousingly rough, the gasps that escaped his lips and escalated to screams, the heat of the moment as everything came crashing down as Sting’s body shuddered against his and-

Rogue can feel the blush painting the entirety of his bare body now, crawling up to the tips of his ears, and then sliding down to his toes. He shouldn’t be embarrassed: it was just Sting. It was Sting who had seen every inch of his body, it was only Sting who had kissed his lips until they were swollen, it was exclusively Sting whose fingers touched him in places that had once been left untouched, bringing out a sensation Rogue hadn’t even thought to be possible...

A groan from the sleeping man beside him snaps Rogue out of his recollections, startling him. Rogue quickly ducks under the covers, panicking. For some reason, he suddenly felt uncomfortable with his own body, trying to hide from his partner’s overwhelmingly blue eyes that would soon be on him. The sheets rustle as Sting sits up, yawning and stretching towards the ceiling.

“Fucking hell am I sore,” he grumbles. Like Rogue, it took a moment to kick in exactly why his neck felt like a vampire had ravaged him and his hips ached so badly it hurt to move. A grin spreads across his lips, cheeks dusted with pink. “Was totally worth it.”

He pauses, searching for Rogue. Noticing the trembling lump underneath the covers, Sting’s grin only widens. He ducks underneath the covers, grinning at Rogue as he says, “Hello, you dork.” Rogue yelps, not expecting Sting to notice him, and he falls backwards off the bed and onto the floor. Unable to help himself, Sting bursts out laughing. “O-Oh my fucking god, Rogue, are you okay?!”

“You...idiot!” Rogue shouts, searching for the right word and not really finding it. He attempts to cover himself with the single sheet he took down with him, face bright red. Nevertheless, even he could not stop himself from smiling ever so slightly, despite his frustration. “You startled me!”

Sting’s grin does not falter in the slightest. “Sorry, babe.” He moves again, this time leaning on his elbows so he can look into his partner’s eyes. “There’s no need to cover yourself, you know. Not after last night.” Rogue’s face reddens darker than Sting had ever seen it. “It’s not like last night was the first time I’ve seen you naked, c’mon now.”

“But it was...different...” Rogue struggles once again to form the right words, overwhelmed with a conflict of frustration, embarrassment, and amusement.

Sting looks down at his other half with adoration. “Yeah. It was different. But it was good, wasn’t it?”

Rogue averts his eyes, pouting slightly. “I guess,” he mumbles.

Sting laughs, reaching down to wrap his arms around Rogue’s neck. “Aww, you look so cute all embarrassed~”

“Sh-Shut up,” Rogue stammers. He picks himself up, untangling Sting’s limbs from his neck, clutching the sheet for dear life as Sting moves over in bed to accommodate him. Rogue slowly climbs back under the remainder of the covers, shaking slightly. “Argh...I hurt so badly all over...”

“Sorry,” Sting laughs again as he rests his head on his forearm. “I got excited...maybe it was a bit too much.”

A warm, fond smile spreads across Rogue’s face. Finally working up the courage to speak his mind, he spills out, “It was perfect.”

“Awkwardly perfect,” Sting adds, leaning his head a little closer to Rogue’s. Their eyes meet, gazes intertwining as they stare into each other’s hearts.

“Yeah...” Rogue breathes softly. “But...that’s just who we are, isn’t it?”

Sting puts on a fake pondering expression, stroking a beard that his hairless chin most certainly did not have. “Mmm...the Twin Awkward Dorks of Gaybertooth...I like it.”

Rogue bursts out laughing, “Oh, shut up!” He elbows Sting in the ribs, causing Sting to drop the act and join in Rogue’s laughter. Sting elbows back teasingly, testing to see how Rogue would react, his blue eyes shining with joy.

The Shadow Dragon snorts aloud, only causing them both to laugh even harder, clutching their sides. Their breathing comes out in raspy gasps, throats still sore from the previous night. The second they hear each other’s weird gasping; it sets them off all over again.

“G-God I love you,” Sting wheezes, wiping laughter-induced tears from his eyes.

“I love you too.” Rogue is smiling wider than Sting had ever seen him, his eyes filling with tears of admiration. He loved Sting so much it almost hurt. But it is the good kind of the hurt: the one deep in your chest, your heart pounding against your ribcage like a drumbeat...all of this and more, all caused by the wonderful man he had fallen head over heels for.

Sting feels fresh tears in his eyes, overwhelmed by Rogue’s smile. He just looked so...happy. “Rogue,” he whispers, reaching a hand forward to caress the other’s cheek. “You are so beautiful, you know that?”

Rogue’s lip trembles, the smile not leaving his face. “St-Sting...” His voice is weak from the excess of emotion flooding over him, tears sliding down his face, creating lines like smooth glass. “I...I can’t explain...I can’t tell you how much...I can’t...” Rogue stops himself mid-sentence, closing his eyes and swallowing as tears coat his cheeks. Sting kisses them all away, his thumb gently running along Rogue’s jawline.

“I understand,” Sting smiles, his eyes sparkling like the ocean at sunset. “It’s okay...actions speak louder than words...and your smile is telling me a heartwarmingly beautiful story right now.”

He leans forward, brushing Rogue’ bangs out of his eyes with gentle fingers. His lips capture Rogue’s in a gentle, loving kiss, his hands cupping Rogue’s cheeks with tender adoration. Rogue kisses back with just as much purpose, moving his hands into Sting’s hair. He winds the blonde’s spikes around his fingers as the kiss deepens, breathing into each other. Everything was so bright, open, and free... Here he was, completely exposed and vulnerable, and yet...Rogue had not felt this safe and comfortable with himself in his entire life.

As the kiss slowly breaks, Sting’s left hand lingers on Rogue’s face, tracing his every feature with tender care. Rogue’s arms wrap around Sting’s chest, pulling him close. They snuggle into each other, breathing in each other’s comforting scents, the closeness of their bare bodies not a problem in the slightest.

With each other...they were safe, no matter what the world threw at them.

With each other...they were one...they were whole.


End file.
